spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of spin-offs
These are various spin-off shows of Spongebob Squarepants. Jellyfish maker fanon SpongeBrawl The brawl is on and Spongebob and the gang all fight to the death! Who will be the ultimate fighter? (The Battle is on) Sponge Band Some of the characters form a band (Take A Look Into This) The Funshine Bear Show only now on FelVictor's (read more) The Cheer Bear Show only now on FelVictor's (read more) The Share Bear Show only now on FelVictor's (read more) The Garfield Show only now on FelVictor's (read more) The Super Best Friends Adventures If you like IJLSA Adventures then you should like The Super Best Friends Adventures. (Read More) The Series The Thoughtful Yeah, I am really thoughtful, but you can, too. JOIN OR READ MORE The SpongeBob SquarePants Show "The SpongeBob SquarePants Show" is a show created by Deetfeet that anyone can help write!! Its an hour-long compilation of four SB SP episodes that airs on ABC in the year 2040. Regular & Fanon episodes are allowed. READ SOME MORE DOGGONEIT Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. Spongebob and the gang have return for more crazy adventures. Go to Spongebob's Greatest Adventures. SpongeBob and Co. At the Greatest House in the World! SpongeBob and co. moves into The Greatest House in the World! (Spin-off of Spongebob And Co. At Sea Vegas.) (Move In Right Now!) Sponged Together "Sponged Together" is a fan-fiction series created by "Deetfeet" that anyone can help write! (READ SOME MORE) Welcome to Sea Paradise! Welcome to Sea Paradise! '''is a Fan-fiction series created by Spongeman537 that anyone can help write! It's about Sponge Bob, Patrick, and Sandy moving to Bikini Utopia! ''(Read more)'' The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants '''The New Spongeventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants is a fan-fiction series of the newest series of SpongeBob. (Read more) SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight Based on the American/Brazil series based on Kamen Rider Ryuki,the 2002 japenese Kamen Rider season. (Read more) SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive This is based on the 2007 Power Rangers season based on the 2006 season. (Read more) Spongebob Squarepants: The Fanfiction Episodes A bunch of episodes made by you! And this will be real soon. (Read more) SpongeBob Rider Decade A spin-off of SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight. 'Patrick Star(Series)' A Spin-off in the works.Please Visit. Patrick Star(Series). Spongebob And Co. At Sea Vegas Spongebob and friends are move to poplar Sea Vegas soon! For now, who wants jobs? (Read More) The squidward show Squidward hate's everything(The Squidward Show)try this shows The Patrick Star Show. The spongebob show, The Sandy Show. Sandy's Diary A spin-off of the episode Sandy's Diary. See Sandy's Diary (Series) Journys To Atlantic Ocean Journys To Atlantic Ocean-''' is a fan series created by Spongefan2 every spongebob fan can go and it's about spongebob and friends goes a long journy to atlantic ocean IJLSA Adventures '''IJLSA Adventures is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Sandy becoming the I.J.L.S.A. and protecting Bikini Bottom from E.V.I.L. (Read more) Mysims and Spongebob! Many of the sims come to Bikini Bottom to have fun! (Read more if ye dare! )'' SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver SpongeBob gets his drivers license and becomes a Formula One driver! ''(Read more) Nicktoons Reunited! When Nicktoon villains attack,only one team can save the day:Nicktoons Squad!(Read more or you're toast!) Ninja SpongeBob Kakuranger When an evil Japanese army strikes,it's up to the new kakurangers! Patrick Knows What How this is a show that patrick's test see [[Patrick Knows What How|'Patrick Knows What How']] Boat Smarts Boat Smarts is a series about SpongeBob in boating school,and Mrs. Puff tries to teach basic Boat Smarts.Note:No Crossovers.This Can't take them for it's type of show. MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors The MEGA Science Team is ready for an adventure to protect us!Note:Yes this icludes SpongeBob and Friends! To see it,see this link (MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors) MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02 The MEGA Science Team returns to fight the Machine Empire.To see it, see this link (MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02) Holloween Sponge When Spongebob Wants Another Adventure Sandy Tries To Cheer Him up with a holloween machine will spongebob stop this madness of holloween Fore there team vs there Monsters Holloween Sponge The Suite Life of SpongeBob and Patrick The gang has moved into Bikini Bottom Hotel! What will happen there? ( Read more) Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT hosts this interview show called Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT. It'll be a blast! ( Read more!) Spongebob through time Spongebob gets seperated through time and the universe begins again. (Read more of time!) Spongebob and the fighty team Spongebob's world is token over by Xeaveus and Spongebob and his team plans to fight to the end. (Fight to read!) SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes SuperSaiyanKirby arrived on Earth, now he has to assemble the perfect team to stop The Evil Saiyans from Dimension 9000.(Read to Save the Worlds!) Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger The world's in peril, and now it's up to the Gorangers to save the day! (Go,GoGo,Go,GoGO!) Squidward's Tales Squidward's Tales features Squidward in a stop motion world. The animators came up with this idea just before the first episode of Sandy's Diary came on air. Features a character called Mister Booama. Under the Sea by CG (Chaotics Guy) Spongebob and a few others are going around Bikini Bottom with mysteries on every corner... The Old Man Jenkins Show The Old Man Jenkins Show is a fan-fiction series created by Deetfeet that everyone can help write! (Read More) The prehistory Adventures The Pre-History Adventures 'is a Fan-fiction series created by spongefan2 that anyone can help and write! See Spongebob and Friends in the pre-history times like spongegar and patar '(Read More and Badonga Ready)' ' Welcome To Spongy Paradise! Welcome To Spongy Paradise! is about when SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward is tired of Bikini Bottom, they move to a city called New Bottom City (parody of New York City) and meets more friends. (Move In!) SpongeBob Kart Again this is another series that anyone can help write. It's racing season in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob and friends decide to enter the race. (Let's race to the page and read more!) SpongeBob Acres It's acres season, and all of the people move to Bikini Acres. (Get on Your Scooters!) The Newer Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants! Sequel to The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants. (Get Wacky!) The future at Bikini Bottom Spongebob and his friends go to the future (Get ready for danger!) Spongebob's Guide Need somes tips or ideas? Go to Spongebob's Guide to edit a chapter or gets some tips and ideas. ( Page only was created November 29th 2009 by MissAppear869) Fanon They will be July 6th 2009 on the (read more) Spongebob in the Paradise They on this Clark Bright of the October 17th 2009 on (read more) The Stupid Misadventures Of Patrick Star! A new spin-off by William Leonard that's all Patrick, PATRICK, PATRICK!!! (Uhhhhhhhh...) Spongebob Babies A new spin-off by Phineasandferbfan2010 is about babies. (Let's Crawl!) Rat-O-Rat only now on FelVictor's (read more) Rat-O-Rat Z only now on FelVictor's (read more) The Care Bears Adventures only now on GumJumJammie's (read more) IJRSA Adventures only now on Dimail's (read more) X-Treme Wheelz SpongeBob Race It 'Z will is now on (ONLY SOME MORE) Category:Seasons